Wakka/Gameplay
Wakka is Sora's friend on the Destiny Islands, and is an optional boss found in Kingdom Hearts. He asks Sora to have a practice fight with him on the first and second days on the island. After defeating him, Sora can ask to fight him, Tidus, and Selphie simultaneously. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts'' His moves are entirely based around his special Blitzball, which also hails from the Final Fantasy series. His most basic move is his ball throw, which he'll usually perform if you're far away. If you're close to him or you hit him with an attack, he'll use a spinning attack to hit you with the ball. His final attack is to shout "Take this!" and leap high into the air, so he can throw a powered up ball at you, signified with the blue aura. If you deflect the normal ball, Sora will gain 1 Tech Point. If Wakka's hit by the deflected ball, he'll be stunned. This is the best time to strike, as he is basically defenseless. However, watch out for the ball he will throw randomly while he is stunned. Take this time to use ground and aerial combos on him. If you manage to deflect the powered ball, Sora will gain 2 Tech Points. However, it is unlikely that this shot will actually hit Wakka. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka After fighting all three characters, Tidus will have an additional option to fight all three of them at once. If Sora is a low level, this battle can be difficult, especially if Sora has not gained any sort of HP Boost, Defense Up, or Strength Up. As you've probably noticed, each character specializes in a specific style of attack: *Tidus uses his staff for short range attacks. *Selphie uses her jump rope for medium range attacks. *Wakka uses his ball for long range attacks. Perfecting a strategy to defeat them all is hard if you are not strong enough to take on all three yet. The best idea is to take on Tidus first. Since he cannot usually hit Sora from afar, and because he chases him, focus on him. All characters retain the same pattern for this battle. Although it can be easy to get to him, Selphie will continuously follow Sora, making it hard to fight Tidus one-on-one without taking a few hits from the jump rope. One other minor annoyance is Wakka's Blitzball, which he continuously throws around. Run sideways from his position to avoid getting hit. After Tidus falls, focus on Selphie next, since she also chases Sora. Since she employs the same strategy as her one-on-one battle, She can be taken down easily if you can manage not to get hit by the rope. From here on out, your only main threat is the Blitzball. Your final target should be Wakka. It's best to get him last, since he fights from far away, and is not an easy target due to his retaliation attack and Tidus and Selphie following you if you hadn't defeated them yet. If you took several hits while taking down Tidus and Selphie, be extremely cautious, since his ball does a number on Sora. He as well also uses his one-on-one strategy. Deflect the Blitzball back at him to stun him, and keep hitting him until you win the fight. Another strategy you can try is to use Wakka's Blitzball to hit Tidus and then take on Selphie. To do this, lock on to Tidus, then move around until both he and Wakka are in your sight. Continue dodging attacks and moving while keeping these two in sight. When Wakka throws his ball, hit it. If you're locked on Tidus, the ball will automatically fly at him. The hit will stun Tidus for a while and deal damage. Take this time to focus on Selphie. If she's already defeated, you can continue to hit Tidus with the blitz ball until he's defeated. Then you can fight Wakka. You obtain a Potion for winning this fight. Category:Bosses